


Not Just a Job

by cofax



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sarcastic bit of fluff.  Posted May 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just a Job

There's a legend among the people of Kintalla -- PSF-something-with-  
sevens-in-it -- about four-winged angels. Daniel can't remember the   
precise translation, but it was something about the angels sweeping   
in before a big storm, slamming closed the doors to animal pens and   
storage sheds, tearing the ancestors' flags in warning.

SG-1 could have used the advance notice; but then they're not on PSF-  
whatever-it-was. Instead they're huddled in the only shelter for   
miles, a decrepit and thankfully ancient byre -- "Sheep," Sam   
suggested, but Daniel repeated "goats," firmly and without a whisper   
of nostalgia -- hunched against the water dripping into their clothes   
and hoping the low roof won't collapse on top of them.

Jack is, improbably, asleep, head leaned back against the shuddering   
wall, P-90 across his boots. Sam is pressed close between Daniel and   
Teal'c, her eyes a little too wide. They turned off the lantern, as   
the near-constant flashes of lightning provide enough light to see   
by, anyway. If there were anything to see. Which there is not.

Except, possibly, for the small cream-colored animal in the corner.   
Which hasn't moved since they stumbled through the door, Teal'c   
first, weapons up. Daniel's not sure it's not dead, but every once in   
a while, Teal'c swears, it blinks at them.

Life in the SGC is a never-ending adventure, Daniel decides. See the   
universe! Meet new peoples! Save the world!

Spend six hours crouching in old, wet, goat shit.

 

END


End file.
